Pilot
Elena Gilbert continues adjusting to her new reality as Mystic Falls welcomes back two of its founders. Synopsis In the small town of Mystic Falls, teenager Elena Gilbert and her younger brother, Jeremy, struggle to come to terms with the recent death of their parents. Elena is popular amongst her peers and the perfect straight-A student. However, she has difficulties hiding her grief from the world. Meanwhile, Jeremy treads on a dangerous path of using drugs to ease his pain. The arrival of new student Stefan Salvatore, makes Elena think about romantic possibilities. Elena is unaware about Stefan's mysterious origins as well as his brother Damon. Plot Summary Four months after the tragic car accident that killed their parents, Elena Gilbert and her younger brother, are still trying to move on with their lives. As the school year begins, Elena was fascinated by a mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. The two are immediately drawn to one another, unknowing that Stefan is a centuries-old vampire. When Stefan's brother Damon arrives in Mystic Falls, an old rivalry between the two that could be the ruin of Elena and the town comes to light. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer for the episode. Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Voiceovers : : For over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story... I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her. : : Dear Diary. Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. That smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. : : Dear Diary. I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks" at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. They really don't want an answer. : : I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside, came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her. : : Dear Diary. I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend that it would all be okay. : I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life with someone new, someone without the past. : Without the pain. /' ': Someone alive. : But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. : They follow you. You can't escape them. As much as you want to. : All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it. Quotes : : Toast! I can make toast. : : I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy. : : (talking about Matt's feelings towards Elena) That's not hate. That's "you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." : : All I see is back. : It's a hot back. : : (about Stefan) I'm sensing Seattle. And he plays the guitar. : You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh? : Pretty much. : : And back there, there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Look Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy. : When's the last time you had sex with a puppy? : : (about Tyler) C'mon the guy's a total douche, he only wants you for your ass. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Yeah, what do you want me for? : : His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his Uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. : You got all of that in one day? : Oh, please. I got all of that between 3rd and 4th period. We're planning a June wedding. :Zach: You promised. : This was an animal attack. Zach: Don't give me that. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control. : And I do. Zach: Please, Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a difference place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just gonna stir things up. : : I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill. : K, have fun. Wait! I got this. Don't stay out too late it's a school night. : Well done, Aunt Jenna. : : I get it, blood makes you squeamish. : Something like that. : : Give it more time, Matt. (Elena and Stefan walk in) : More time, huh? : : Any siblings? : None that I talk to. :[[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore. :[[William Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. :[[William Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded Jock stereotype? : It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it. : : The Founders' archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner. : : Okay, give me a sec, gram says I have to concentrate. : Wait! You need a crystal ball. (grabs empty beer bottle) Ta-da. : : What make you think that I'm sad? : We did meet in a graveyard. : Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. : : You won't be sad forever, Elena. : : Wow, Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (to Jeremy) No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me. : : Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating cause you owe it to yourselves to see if you could be more. : And? : And my parents died. And everything changes. : : I think you've had too much to drink. : Well, of course I have. : : Oh God, you've got to be kidding me. : What is it? : My brother. : The drunk one? : That would be the one. : : Damon. : Hello, brother. : : Crow's a bit much, don't you think? : Wait ‘till you see what I can do with the fog. : : When'd you get here? : Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. : : It's been fifteen years, Damon. : Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That grunge look did not suite you. : : Why are you here now? : I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena. : : Elena, there's no way I'm psychic, I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling that it's only the beginning. : : She's not Katherine. : Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. : : Imagine what her blood tastes like. I can. : : I give it a six, missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. : : Everywhere you go people die. : That's a given. : Not here. I won't allow it. : I take that as an invitation. : : I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word. : : Are you sober yet? : No. : : Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys I want, never want me? : I'm not touching that. : I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing and Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try and he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one. : It's not a competition Caroline. : Yeah, it is. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (after waking up in the hospital) Vampire. : : I know it's late, but I needed to know that you were okay. : You know for months that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be okay. : And what do you tell them? : That I'll be fine. : Do you ever mean it? : Ask me tomorrow. Gallery Pilot01.jpg 101.jpg|Elena visiting her parents grave Episode-pilot.jpg Soundtrack Trivia *This episode had 4.91 million viewers in USA,making it most watched episode in the season. 101 101